


Bellyache (A song fic)

by oumasacrifices



Series: Oumasai as Billie songs [2]
Category: Bellyache - Billie Eilish (Song), Billie Eilish (Musician), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Based on a Billie Eilish Song, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Male Character, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, POV First Person, POV Oma Kokichi, Post-Game, Pre-Game Harukawa Maki, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, SaiOu, Song fic, Song: Bellyache (Billie Eilish), Wholesome, but he lives comfortable, but no smut/porn, byhimself, for a 17 year old, im pretty sure you can tell, implied bi male character, ive never been in a relationship, like stupid rich, non-abusive relatioships, oumasai, post-game chaos, saiouma, shuichi is just rich, watching tv together, with his 17 boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumasacrifices/pseuds/oumasacrifices
Summary: Wholesome post-game DRV3 with pre-game personalities but, not abusive bc yall gross. Short and filled with fluff.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Omasai, Oumasai - Relationship, Saiou - Relationship, platonic saimaki, saimaki - Relationship, saiouma - Relationship
Series: Oumasai as Billie songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763407
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Bellyache (A song fic)

Sitting here, by myself, was lonely. I am waiting for Shuichi to arrive. He won the game, completed it. I’m glad that he won’t remember it. None of the fear, deaths, or emotions. He wanted to make sure he would recall everything.

He wouldn’t let me so, I didn’t let him. All I know from our game is he won and I didn’t. He was also a support character and I was the male antag. From what I’ve seen fanmade wise, people liked me,  _ alot _ . I have seen many drawings of my character. 

Hearing a honk, I stopped thinking and looked over to Shu. He, being the loser he is, was smiling wide. Like _ wide.  _ His nerdy self is probably giving an unnecessary amount of serotonin to his brain for winning his favorite game. I now owe  ¥ 500 to Shuichi’s uncle, Sota Saihara, for him not being upset the game is over. 

“I won! I beat Danganronpa!” he exclaims, a tiny bit too loudly. I thank the driver and push Saihara into our small house. It’s a two bathroom two bath. We share one bedroom and the other is a guest bedroom, just in case. 

A small, quick kiss is pressed to my cheek as I tell Shuichi about what I’ve been doing while he was still in the game. Explaining small updates going on, making jokes, and flirting, in our own way, makes everything feel as if we just woke up from a dream. Nothing really changed other than Shumai being a  _ tiny bit _ taller. Which, in fact, is very annoying. My height is already insulted being around him now it’s insulted  _ more. _

“Are you ready to watch our game?” he asked me. I prerecorded the show so we didn’t have to wait another week. I nod and sit in the middle of the couch, so Shu could sit on one of the sides. I usually sit in the middle just to lean on him. 

“What have you heard about the game?” I ask. He looks at me and hums a little. Meanwhile, I turned on the TV having to only press one more button for the show to start. In total, there are 13 episodes, like every season. 

The way Team DR formats the series is always the same. The first episode being introductions to everyone, giving you the basics of every character. In this episode you may get your first, or even second, death. It’s basically a prologue. Then there are two episodes per trial. First episode being the body discovery and investigation and the second being the trials. In total, there should be six trials. 

“Nothing, nothing. Other than I, and two others, won,” He responds. He was thinking a little  _ too _ long for that to be all he knows. Maybe, he doesn’t want to spoil anything that I didn’t already know. 

“Yeah,  _ sure _ ,” I reply, shaking my head. He laughs, quietly and cutely. Not that his laugh is the only cute thing about him. He is, in my own words, more than gorgeous to me. I don’t know how to accurately describe it. Let’s just say, in Sota’s words, I’m lovesick. 

I don’t think that lovesick quite describes it. I don’t know what does describe it but, it’s  _ not _ lovesick. He makes me happy and I would never be sick when thinking of him. He’s just so  _ important _ to me. 

Shuichi stays quiet and I press play on the remote. I end up falling asleep right before the execution of Akamatsu, the ultimate pianist. So, around the ending of episode three. 

When I wake up, it’s sunny out. It looks to still be early, I assume around 8 or 9 am. I am alone but there is a thick and fluffy blanket on me. The TV is off, and Shuichi is nowhere in my sight. 

I decided to get up, a few minutes after I awoke. I folded the blanket on top of me and hopped in the shower. While in the shower, I hear the front door open and Shuichi yell. 

“I’m back!” When he shouts this, I swear I hear an extra set of feet walking. The unknown person walks a little slower than Shuichi. However, Shuichi has always walked fast. I’d say he walks as if he is important with somewhere to go. He is a powerful presence and always has been, to me at least. 

I finished up my shower and I got dressed in our room. I throw on some black shorts that are cut right before my knees and one of Shu’s Kirigiri themed hoodies. It’s a little big on me, I’ll admit. But, it is still very comfortable. This hoodie may as well be my own. I wear it more than Shuichi because he’s a sucker for a few sweet words. 

Walking out of our room, I see a girl, one that was on the game. If I recall correctly, her name was Harukawa and she played the role of the ultimate child caregiver. 

“Hello, I’m Harukawa! I was playing the game with you!” She said. She extended her hand to me, a handshake. 

“I remember, I’m Ouma, as you should know.”

She giggled. A small laugh that was pretty, not in the ‘I’m in love with you and your laugh makes me feel happy’ way but in the ‘I really enjoy the way you laugh even if you technically count as a complete stranger’ way. 

“Yup, Saihara was talking about you while we were walking here,” to that comment, Shu puts his head down  _ slightly _ out of embarrassment, I assume. 

“Wow, what a loser.” 

With that, there are three laughs. It feels as if I knew her but I don’t. Sort of like a mandatory connection from the game. 

“Anyhow, Harukawa is here because I bumped into her while I was out to grab coffee,” he just goes on, “ I was talking about the event we had to go to today. Just to get the awards for winning to my uncle and she overheard me.” 

Harukawa nods, “So, I decided to say hi to him and blah blah blah, we’re here.”

“Oh, I forgot about the meeting, let me change.” I say as I walk towards our room, “when is it?”

“In about thirty minutes,” Shu says, with a laugh. That little, he should’ve told me beforehand. He’s lucky he pays for most of the house or else I’d make him stand outside for the rest of the wait time. 

“ **Shit** ,” then the two laugh. God, I hate them both. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me fanfic ideas, thank you.


End file.
